Jagdpanther
"Jagdpanther ready for battle." "Jagdpanther ready for message." Jagdpanther is an Axis heavy Vehicle unit fielded by the Panzer Elite featured in Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts. Game Info The Jagdpanther ("Hunting Panther" in German) is a Panzer Elite tank destroyer that is only available if Axis Commanders choose the Tank Destroyer Tactics. The Jagdpanther is a tank destroyer built from the base of a turretless Panther tank chassis fitted with a 88mm Pak 43 gun, similar to the King Tiger tank, with 2 additional MG42 light machine gun at the front of the superstructure. The Jagdpanther is known by many as the best tank destroyer during the war. The Jagdpanther 88 mm Pak 43 gun is a very effective anti-tank weapon. Its front armor is up to 80mm thick with a 55 degree slope and side armor is up to 50mm with a 35 degree slope, providing reasonable protection against most tank and Anti-tank fire. Its turretless design also means that it is a low-profile panzer and a tough target to hit. Despite known as a heavy tank destroyer, it is pretty fast and mobile. The Jagdpanther is an excellent tank destroyer. Its 88mm Pak 43 gun can penetrate and do severe damage to most Allies tanks. M4A3 Shermans, Cromwell Tanks, Sherman Fireflies and M10 Tank Destroyers are particularly vulnerable to the Jagdpanther 88mm Pak 43 gun due to most Allied tanks at that time are mediocre in armor protection in trade of massive production numbers. The 88mm Pak 43 gun can also be an effective weapon against other hardened targets, such as fortified positions, defensive base structures, buildings, and base command structures. The MG42 light machine gun also provides protection against infantry and light vehicles. The M4A3 Sherman and Cromwell Tank's main gun is ineffective at tackling the Jagdpanther due to the Jagdpanther's 80mm & 55 degree sloped armor and low profile design, making them sitting ducks for the Jagdpanther 88mm Pak 43 gun. Like the King Tiger, the Jagdpanther is also heavily armored from the top, thus able to withstand massive artillery strikes with only minor damage. Axis Commander prefer to mix the Jagdpanther with Hetzers or Stug IVs as an anti-tank group to hunt down Allied tank or as a Close Support Vehicle in a combat group to take out fortified position and heavy vehicles. If well supported the Jagdpanther will suffer very few weakness. Weakness Like all heavy panzers, the Jagdpanther was limited to only one unit in a battlefield per commander per match. Similar to a Hetzer and Stug IV, the Jagdpanther is a turretless self-propelled gun. Although fast and mobile for a heavy panzer, it can't turn to its rear quickly like most tanks. Due to it being slow at turning, most Vehicles and Infantry can outmanuever the sluggish Jagdpanther. Axis Commanders are advised to support the Jagdpanther at the rear to prevent enemies from flanking the Jagdpanther's vulnerable rear armor. While Allied Commander can take this advantage to flank its rear large amounts of concentrated anti-tank fire can also destroy it. As Jagdpanther is deployed during the later stages of the battle, Allied Commanders are advised to defeat the Axis forces quickly before they have a chance deploy the Jagdpanther and other heavy panzers, while Axis Commanders should hold the line until the Jagdpanther is deployed on the battlefield before going on the offensive. Additionally any Axis Commanders using the Jagdpanther would be well advised to keep a Bergetiger nearby to repair any battle scars and to recover the body should it fall prey to anti-tank fire. Conversely, Allied Commanders should watch nearby a Jagdpanther for a Bergetiger and ensure that the Bergetiger itself is destroyed and/or the destruction of the remains of the Jagdpanther to prevent a recovery and reusage of this beast. Category:Company of Heroes Category:Axis Category:Vehicles